pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style)
Looney 5100-8181's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Arlene (Garfield) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Disgust - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Cheer Bear's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Father (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Malibu Stacy (The Simpsons) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Cheer Bear and Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) - Arlene Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) - Olivia Flaversham Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style): Penny Forrester's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 5100-8181 Style) - Transcripts Gallery The garfield show.arlene-1-.jpg|Arlene as Joy Jane.jpg|Jane Darling as Sadness Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Penny Forrester.png|Penny Forrester as Riley Anderson Category:Looney 5100-8181 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG